


Seaside Escape

by conceptstage



Series: Critical Fiction [22]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Marion Lavore decides to accompany the Nein to Zadash





	Seaside Escape

“Shhh!”

“Screaming ‘shhhh’ doesn’t help anything, Jessie,” Beau said, hanging from the wall. Marion bit her claw nervously. Jester and the others were still waiting on the ground but Beau had easily scaled the bricks and vines to reach the Ruby’s bedroom window. “Miss Ruby, I’m not going to let you fall, alright? Jester would murder me if you made it to the ground with a single hair out of place.”

Marion looked back at the lonely, empty bedroom and then nodded. “I’m coming. I’m coming, my Little Sapphire!” she called. She took a deep breath and then put her knee on the window sill, wrapping her arms around Beau’s shoulders. She propped her foot on the wall and pulled her remaining leg out the window, gasping as she wrapped her legs around Beau’s waist.

Beau grunted in effort but started climbing down the wall. “Could you point your heel the other way, Ma’am? You’re poking my spleen.”

“Oh, sorry. You’re very strong, aren’t you. This is impressive.”

Beau blushed. “Well…”

“Beau, don’t you proposition my mother!” Jester called. “At least not where I can hear you!”

Beau rolled her eyes and continued down the wall. Her arms and fingertips were aching by the time she reached the ground and dropped off the wall. She shook out her hand as Jester lead her mother onto the back of the cart. Marion gasped when she stepped on, and the crates and bags she thought she saw disappeared. 

“Can no one see us on here?”

“Nope. We stole it from slavers after we killed them.”

Marion blinked in shock. “Oh. That’s nice.” She and Jester sat beside each other in the back of the cart and Nott climbed up with them. “How long will it take to get to Zadash?”

Beau and Caleb exchanged a glance. “Like, two weeks?” Beau asked.

Caleb shrugged. “Around that, I think. Unless we make a pit stop in Alfield.”

Jester shook her head and poked her head out of the illusion to frown at them. “No pit stops. Straight to Zadash. My mother is famous, we want to minimize the chances of people recognizing her.”

“Well, can’t we just dress her down?” Fjord asked, hopping up to take the reins. “Most people haven’t seen her, they just know she exists. If we hide her jewelry and fancy dress, she’ll just look like any other tiefling.”

Jester hummed thoughtfully. “Where could we find clothes bland and crappy enough to hide my mother’s overwhelming grace and beauty. Hey Caleb?”

Caleb frowned at her and there was a quick standoff that Caleb lost, sighing and shrugging off his coat. Jester grinned as she took it and then started shaking it around to knock off most of the dirt. 

“Oh my,” Marion said, her nose scrunching when her daughter handed it to her. “Thank you, Caleb. This is very… kind of you.”

She started taking out all her jewelry and Jester made sure no one was peeking as her mother got changed behind the illusion. Jester took her mother’s fine dress and jewels and stuffed them in the box with the potatoes. Marion pulled Caleb’s coat securely around her under garments and she and Jester leaned against each other with the dog and weasel napping in their laps, speaking quietly about the possibilities as the cart started off.

“What are you going to do when we reach Zadash, Mama?” Jester asked quietly as she and her mother picked constellations out of the night sky. “Gonna talk to The Gentleman?”

She sighed, sleepily. “Perhaps, my love. Perhaps.”

“It’s very romantic. Running away from the only world you’ve ever known to find the love of your life.”

Marion smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “Don’t be silly. You  _ are _ the love of my life. I’m leaving to be with you. Anything else that happens along the way is just a bonus.” Jester grinned and snuggled into her mother’s side, squeezing her tight. “Although,” the red tiefling said as she brushed her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “If this Gentleman is your father, I’ll be giving him a piece of mind.”


End file.
